


Quick To Mend

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Lucia's wishes, Elincia is sewing a hole in her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick To Mend

"My queen, should you really be doing this? Can't we get one of the servants to help?" Lucia fretted, but tried her best not to move her arm with the torn sleeve.

"Nonsense, _my_ queen. I can handle this just fine, and you will sit right there." Elincia stuck her tongue out as she dextrously weaved the needle around the hole in Lucia's sleeve, pulling it tightly.

Lucia sighed. "I know you're perfectly capable of it, Queen Elincia, but it's a matter of appearances. The Queen shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? Take care of her Queen Consort? Ensure she's taken care of? Make sure she's properly prepared for court? Hmm?" Elincia grinned a naughty grin, like a cat who successfully caught a mouse in her trap.

Lucia shook her head with a small laugh. No point in fighting Elincia.

"Besides," Elincia added, her grin softening into a kind smile. "I told you when I married you, didn't I? All our lives, you've always put me on a pedestal, treated me as your superior. We're equals now, and I want you to realize that."

Lucia opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words. Finally, she got out: "I love you, Elincia."

Elincia's smile grew even wider. "I love you too, Lucia. Now," she added with a pat on Lucia's sleeve, "this should be all good now. Let's get to court, shall we? I fear we're already late."

Lucia nodded. She got up from the chair she was sitting in, giving Elincia a small kiss on the head as she stood. She offered her hand to Elincia, saying "Would you like to walk with me, my wife?"

Elincia nodded happily. "Of course, my wife."

**Author's Note:**

> 14 minutes, start to finish!


End file.
